Songfics By Random Artist
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: So this was going to be one songfic, but I couldn't stop. So this will be a few songs by different artist that I can really relate to. I know I suck at summaries but give it a shot please!
1. Beautiful Eyes By Taylor Swift

**Beautiful Eyes**

**A/N:**** This is my first attempt at a song fic! It maybe very bad or it maybe very good or somewhere in between. It's about a real person but I made it Bella and Edward. Jess, see if you can guess who!**

**The pain still lives in my heart! Even though it has been a year I still have feelings for you! I know you will never read this but I don't care!**

* * *

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into mine_

You have the most beautiful green eyes. And whenever I looked into them, I felt myself melt.

_And sometimes I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

Whenever I visited you, that night I would think of you. Even when I didn't want to. I couldn't help but think of you. Constantly.

_I wanna be somewhere _

_Where you are_

_I wanna be where_

I always want to be where you are. Be with you.

_You're here_

_Your eyes are lookin' into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

When ever you looked in my eyes, I flew. I really did.

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm lookin' through your_

_I'm lookin' through your eyes_

You made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. Made my heart melt, just with your eyes.

_I wake up I'm alive_

_In only a little while_

_I'll cry_

Because you wont be next to me. Ever. I could only wish that you would be there when I woke up.

_'Cause your my lullaby_

_So baby come hold me tight_

_'Cause I-I_

I fell asleep thinking of you every night. It was the only way I could. And I thought of you holding me.

_I wanna be everything you need_

If you would have just let me, I could have been everything you needed.

_I wanna be where _

_You're here_

_Your eyes are lookin' into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm lookin' through your_

_I'm lookin' through your eyes_

_Just as long as your mine_

_I'll be your everything tonight_

Well that's never going to happen. You will never be mine and I will never be you everything. Or your anything

_Let me love you kiss you_

_Baby let me miss you_

Again, never going to happen. Because you have moved on and made it clear that we are just a memory.

_Let me see your_

_dream about_

_dream about_

_dream about your eyes_

_eyes_

_eyes_

_beautiful eyes_

Because that's all I will ever be able to do. That's all I ever do. Dream about your eyes.

* * *

**So. That was my first attempt and I think I failed. But I don't care. Review if you want. And if you don't then... yeah.**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	2. PS I'm Still Not Over You By Rihanna

**A/N:**** So even though nobody really reviewed my first songfic, I don't really care. I have had this song stuck in my head for ages and I thought that this really describes my feelings for someone! So I would put it here! **

**You really do still live on in my heart and even though I say I'm over you, deep down I'm not!**

* * *

_Whats up?_

_I know we haven't spoken for a while_

4 Months to be precise.

_But I was thinkin bout you_

_And it kinda made me smile_

Everything to do with you makes me smile. Or I get angry just to hide it. But really when it come to you, I smile and always will.

_So many things to say_

_And I'll put em in a letter_

_Thought it might be easier_

_The words might come out better_

A letter. The easy option! Whenever I try to talk to you, I get so nervous that I forget what I was trying to say.

_How's your mother, how's your little brother?_

_Does he still look just like you?_

_So many things I wanna know the answers to_

And the big question: Do you still think of my like I think of you? Do you still remember who I am? Because I remember you.

_Wish I could press rewind_

_And rewrite every line_

_To the story of me and you_

I wish we could go back. I would have done so many things differently. And then who knows maybe we would be together. Or at least still good friends.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind_

Everyday I try.

_But it don't get no better_

_As each day goes by_

It really doesn't. No matter what I try.

_And I'm lost and confused_

_I've got nothin to lose_

Since you're gone I really do have nothing to lose. My heart went with you.

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you_

I always hope to hear from you and that just proves that I really am not over you.

_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on_

_But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone_

I never thought I would love again and then I met you. Now the feeling of heartbreak has never, and most likely will never, leave.

_I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me_

_But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me_

Everything we use to do together is a constant reminder of you. So how can I be expected to put it all behind me?

_Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v._

_Boy it aint easy_

Well it is for you but not for me!

_When I hear our song_

_I get that same old feeling_

Who needs to hear a song. Just waking up I get that feeling. Just for a second, then I remember that I ruined it all.

_Wish I could press rewind_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_And I shouldn't be telling you_

I should be trying to move on. But I can't. I will always think of you!

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind_

_But it don't get no better_

_As each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused_

_I've got nothin to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you_

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures_

_Don't have the strength to part with them yet_

I still have pictures of you on my phone even though we haven't spent time together since I got my new phone. How? I felt so attached to them that out of all my photos I sent your one's to my new phone.

_Oh no..._

_Tried to erase the way your kisses taste_

_But some things a girl can never forget_

I don't know why I tried. I just ended up falling even harder for you. Girls will never forget the good things.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind_

_But it don't get no better_

_As each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused_

_I've got nothin to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you _

And so this is all I can do. Relate songs back to you and try to move on. Not that it will ever happen.

**So there we go. Another song to add to the hundreds that remind me of this one person. No matter how hard I try to move on.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	3. Final Goodbye By Rihanna

**Final Goodbye**

**A/N:**** OK. So I should have updated a different song for this, but I really had another bad day and needed to put this up. I should also have updated a different story but I needed this one. Hope you like it. **

**I was stupid not to tell you how I felt for you sooner! I still love you and always will!**

* * *

_I never should have waited so long to say_

_What I've always known since the very first day_

That I love you. Have since I first laid eyes on you.

_Thought that you would stay forever with me_

_But the time has come to leave_

And I have no one to blame but me. It's my fault for making you leave.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life_

That I was sure I was never going to fall in love/fall for someone. But you changed that.

_It's you that I live for and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

If you ask me, I already have died. Because we barely see each other any more. I wish I could lay with you. But the only way that happens is in my dreams.

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips_

_Listen intently, as I tell you this_

I love you. Always will.

_Outside the world wages its wars_

_I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

And as long as I know you and we are OK, I will rest in peace

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life_

I have never seen someone as HOT as you.

_It's you that I live for and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

We have already had our final goodbye. But I hope it isn't really.

_Promise you our love will carry on_

_Until you turn eternal, we belong_

But you see to think differently about us now.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life_

_It's you that I live for and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

_His respectful lips for the last time_

Which I will never get to touch again.

_Spell out the lyrics to love in the sky_

That is still in my heart. Even if it's not in yours.

_It's you that I live for and for you I die_

Because a life with out you isn't a life at all.

_So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye, goodbye_

A goodbye I was hoping I would never have to say.

* * *

**Again. Same person. Different song. Still reminds me of him. As hard as I try to move on.**

**So let me know what you think!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	4. Unfaithful by Rihanna

****

Unfaithful

A/N: So I know it has been so long since I updated this but I just had to get this song out. I has been in my head for months now. It really is my life at the moment. Cept I'm not the unfaithful one.

**You broke my heart. You made me feel like it was my fault. Yet I still love you for everything.**

**

* * *

**

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

I thought you were the right for me. You made me feel so happy.

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

You have made me feel like nothing I can do in my life is right. I thought we shared something.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

I love you but you don't seem to care. So this is more than love. This is unrequited love.

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

You really think my love for you wasn't true! Well it was! And now I'm broken!

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

I know it doesn't kill you to see me happy with som other guy. But it kills me to see you happy with some other girl. I love you.

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

I don't want you to be the reason why I cry. But I know you always will be.

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

I don't want YOU to hurt me anymore. I want this pain to go away!

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Seems you don't care if you murder me. I'm slowly dying!

_I feel it in the air_

All the tension you put between us!

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

It wasn't me that lied! It was you! You didn't have to!

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

I thought we had love and trust. Seems I was the only one.

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

Not me, you. Put me out of my misery. Out of my heartbreak.

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Uh_

_Anymore (anymore)_

I don't want this pain. I don't want this heartbreak. Take it back!

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Every time I see you, I die inside not you!

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to be murdered either! I just want you to love me!

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_

* * *

_

**So? All the pain You have put me through was just too much. I had to get it out!**

**What did you think? Review or don't. I don't really care.**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	5. Back To December By Taylor Swift

**Back To December **

**A/N:**** Another song to add to my collection. I did this to some one and on;y now after listening to this song over and over again have I realized just how much I have hurt him and the pain I put him through. **

**I know you will never read this but I can't bring myself to say sorry any other way. This is my apology.**

****

**Warning: Mention of a swear word in here. Couldn't think of a better word. Sorry if I offend. **

__

**

* * *

******

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

Mainly your sister. She loved me and because I hurt you I have hurt her.

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier then ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

Because you never know what you are going to get with me. You never know what mood I will be in and for that I am truly sorry.

_'Cause the last time you saw me _

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

All the pain I caused you. All the nice things you did which I threw back in you face. Again I'm sorry.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _

I wish I never went. Maybe then we would still be friends. Maybe then I wouldn't be crushing your heart.

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

Not December. September.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

I wish I realized that you were giving me everything I needed. But I just threw it all in your face.

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

I wish I could just turn everything around and make it right again.

_I'd go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving _

When you dropped me off, I just left without a second thought. The night was terrible for me and I wanted to forget it.

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side and, _

_Realized I loved you in the fall_

I know that all you were trying to do was make me happy. But I thought it wasn't what I wanted.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

You looked at me with love, You touched me with love and all I ever did was turn away from it. Saying goodbye.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

If I could go back and change my mind, I would

_I'd go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right _

_And how you held me in your arms that September night, _

How ironic that it was a September. The night everything went down the drain

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking _

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

If I could ever make myself let you forgive me, maybe. But you deserve better than me. I'm no good for you.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

I crushed your heart. You need time to heal. I was a bitch to you then and still am now.

_But this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I'd go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

Now all that's left to say: I'm sorry for all the pain

* * *

**So there you have it. I was beyond mean to someone who only wanted to treat me like a queen. But I didn't know that's what I wanted. I don't want him now. But I know what I did to him was wrong. **

**Sorry about the rambling. I'm in one of those moods.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you want too. Although I don't think I deserve them.**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	6. Mine By Taylor Swift

**Mine**

**A/N:**** So I know it has been forever since I have updated and there area bout 100 reasons why. I know I said I was on holidays and that I would be writing more, but I have had drama upon drama and writers block and I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. But I thought my songfic is easy to write so, here it is. Hopefully it's good. It's about a boy I wish could be mine. But isn't. **

* * *

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

I really do wonder with love. It is confusing and painful and not its all cracked out to be.

_I say "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch _

Not the couch, chairs in the movies.

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, _

_I can see it now_

You and me. Together. Finally.

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

So it wasn't sitting by the water but you did put your arm around me and protect me.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been MINE_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

In my dreams. Only. And always.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

Because your best friend likes me. And I like you. Oh well.

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay, _

_We got nothing figured out_

That we don't. It takes 3 weeks to catch up.

_When it was hard to take yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been MINE_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

You didn't know it, but I started to finally believe in love when I saw you.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oho, oho, oho_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_

_And everything was slippin' right out of my hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

It hasn't happened, hopefully never will. But if it ever did, I know you would.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, _

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

Cause that's all I can cause. Goodbyes that hurt. It's all I know.

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said... _

_"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

For me, it is. You still stop my heart.

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been MINE"_

_Hold on, _

_Make it last, _

_Hold on, _

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been MINE_

_Hold on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Do you believe it?_

_Hold on, _

_We're gonna make it now, _

Hopefully we will

_Hold on_

_And I can see it yeah, yeah_

_And I can see it now, See it now, See it now!_

Us together.

* * *

**So there you go I know it took forever to update and I know I haven't been updating anything, but as I said at the top, dramas and school and writers block and I am going to leave this now. Review if you want. Let me know if I should have just stopped updating all together.**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	7. I'm All About You By Aaron Carter

**I'm All About You by Aaron Carter**

**A/N:**** So I figure this is my easiest story to update and all my loyal readers deserve more updates. This is a song from my childhood. I love it and it really fits my life at the moment. So here you go. Just change it so it is boy not girl. **

* * *

_There's somethin' I've got to say_

_You're always with me even though, you're far away_

In my heart and mind. I am always thinking of you.

_Talkin to you on my cell_

_Just the sound of your voice_

_Makes my heart melt_

It's like honey. Sweet and has a beautiful melody to it.

_Oh girl, well it's true_

_I'm all about you_

From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I was all about you.

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have to question my love_

Because without you, I don't believe in love.

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you I'm singing about_

Because your are in every thought I have. Your always in my mind.

_There is only one these words are going out to_

All my thoughts go to you.

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_I know you worry sometimes,_

_Some other girl will make me forget you're mine_

I worry about you liking someone else

_There's not a doubt in this world_

_That anyone could take_

_The place of my number one girl_

To me you are my number one. The one I love. The one I am always thinking of

_It's true_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have_

_To question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words are going out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_When i close my eyes i can see you_

_It's like your right here_

I always feel safe when I think of you. You make me calm.

_And this feeling's only gettin' stronger_

_You're with me everywhere_

As I am always thinking of you. You have no idea how much you mean to me

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about us_

_No, baby, you never have to question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words are goin' out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you_

_I'm all about you..._

Everything I do, is to do with you. So yeah, I am all about you.

* * *

**So there you have it. Another update and if I find another song, I shall update again. I will try to update some of my other stuff too. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! Please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	8. Let Love Lead The Way By The Spice Girls

**Let Love Lead The Way By The Spice Girls**

**A/N:**** So I know most people are going to say "What is she doing updating a Spice Girls song?" But I have been reliving my childhood for the past couple of weeks and this was one of my favorite songs then, and now I can see why.**

* * *

_What makes this world go round _

Pain? Love? Emotions? Or something else?

_Will the answer let her down, _

_She is so sweet and young, _

_And her life has just begun,_

Yet she has given up on Love

_What does her future hold, _

_That's the story left unknown, _

Because every time she thinks she has found her reason to live, things get complicated

_Will she make it through her days, _

No one knows. She says no.

_Let our love lead the way _

_Part of me laughs (oooh), _

_Part of me cries, _

_Part of me wants to question why (question why), _

Why is there so many bad and hurtful things in the world.

_Why is there joy, _

_Why is there pain, _

_Why is there sunshine and the rain, _

Sunshine is happy. Rain is sad. How can the two things coexist with one another?

_(one day) One day you're here, _

_Next you are gone (next you are gone), _

Just how I feel with you. One day you seem to like me. Then next I don't know what is happening.

_No matter what we must go on, _

_Just keep the faith and let love lead the way, _

Let love lead the way. Right sure. So it can lead to more pain.

_Everthing will work out fine, _

_If you let love, love lead the way _

Unless love has something against you.

_Sitting there all alone, _

because the world has given her no one to share things with.

_In the window of her room, _

_Watching the world go by, _

_Brings tears to her eyes, _

As she knows she could never have a smooth running life. Everything has to be difficult.

_All she sees is hurt and pain, _

_She wants to break the chain,_

Because she is over the hurt and pain.

_She'll keep pressing every day, _

_And she'll find her own sweet way, _

Or pray that she will at least/

_Part of me laughs (me laughs), _

_Part of me cries (I cry), _

_Part of me wants to question why (wants to question why), _

_Why is there joy, _

_Why is there pain (so much pain), _

_Why is there sunshine and the rain (sunshine and the rain), _

_One day you're here (you're here), _

_Next you are gone (you're gone), _

_No matter what we must go on (I will go on), _

_Just keep the faith and (keep your faith), _

_Let love lead the way (I know, I know, I know, whoa - ooh), _

_You can be all that, _

_And still can be who you are, _

Even if the world makes you feel that you have to change to belong.

_You gotta know for sure, _

_That it isn't make believe,_

This is the real world. There is rarely happy endings and ever afters.

_You may feel weak but you are strong, _

So people tell you. You never believes them though.

_Don't you give up, girl _

_If you keep holding on, _

_You'll never be wrong, _

_Just close your eyes, _

_Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah, _

The true amount of pain that you are going through.

_Part of me laughs, _

_Part of me cries (I cry), _

_Part of me wants to question why (I do, I do), _

_Why is there joy (yeah yeah, oh-ooh-whoa), _

_Why is there pain (why is it), _

_Why is there sunshine and the rain _

_(why is there sunshine and the rain), _

_One day you're here (you're here), _

_Next you are gone (are gone), _

_No matter what we must go on (we must), _

_Just keep the faith and (keep the faith), _

_Let love lead the way (love lead the way), _

_Love lead the way, _

_Love lead the way, _

_Love lead the way, _

_Love lead the way. _

And pray that you have made the right choice.

* * *

**So there you have it. A bit different but I thought that was a good song when I was 8 and I still think that now! Review and let me know what you think! Please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	9. It's Not Over By Secondhand Serenade

**It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade**

**A/N:**** So another song. About a guy who has hurt me and doesn't seem to care. What can you do?**

* * *

_My tears run down like razorblades_

_And no, I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you ' or is it me? _

Just because I wouldn't give in to you. Just because I wouldn't say yes. Does that make it my fault?

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games_

_When you've done all you can do_

Because I don't want to play that game. I want us to be how we use to be.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

Because you have changed.

_We had the chance to make it_

But I didn't think it would be fair on you

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

I wish I could go back and say yes. I wish I could change my feelings. But I can't

_But it's over_

_I lose myself in all these fights_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right_

I thought I was doing the right thing, but clearly it was the wrong thing.

_I cry, I cry_

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head_

Because I keep tossing up whether it's right or wrong.

_I just wanna crawl into my bed_

_And throw away the life I led_

And possibly die. So I can't hurt anymore.

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

I will fight for it. But it will only work if you fight too.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

Don't end our friendship over something stupid.

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

Yes. I said that I like someone else but maybe, If they don't like me, then I would give you a shot. I promise you that.

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever_

If I gave it all a chance. If I gave us a chance.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

Do you even care that you are? Tell me the truth.

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_

_Unless you let it take you_

Which you seem to have. Why is this? Why would you let this come between us?

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over_

_Unless you let it break you_

So don't let it break us. Please.

_It's not over_

* * *

**So there you have it. Moral of this: Don't let a guy mean so much to you. You just get hurt. Or at least that's my moral. Review and let me know what you think. Or not. I don't mind. **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	10. The Only Exception by Paramore

**The Only Exception By Paramore**

**A/N:**** Sorry it took a couple of days for this update. My computer would not let me open my file so I couldn't write it. This song goes out to the most amazing guy. You made me believe in love again. **

* * *

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

That was the feeling I had when I got shattered

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Which is not something easy to reassemble

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

I will not forget the pain it cause me.

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

Because love does not exist

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

You came into my life and made me change my whole view on life and love.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

Since all the times I thought it was really I was really fooling myself. Love never last. Or so I thought.

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

Because no one will be there to help you.

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

Away from love. Away from unwanted feelings.

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

But you came into my life and showed me that I wasn't. That I was fooling myself

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I truly thought no one was worth the risk and pain.

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

Or so I thought. True love is never in reality

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

I have let myself believe. I can't lose that. I will lose myself if I lose that.

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

If you ever did that to me, I would die. You finally made me believe again

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

I just hope that I'm not making the worst mistake in my life.

* * *

**So there you have it? What do you think? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


End file.
